


His Hero

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: I’ve been trying to come up with something quick and easy to write as like.. A little thing to get back into it. I’m doing my best here. This extremely unoriginal concept came to me last night but screw it, we doing it anyway.Royality - ficletPatton being stood up - knight in shining armor sails in
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	His Hero

Patton checked the time on his phone for what was probably the 800th time that evening. …He said he’d be here. He.. Was stuck in traffic. Or something happened. That was probably it. Just.. Life happens sometimes, and he… Forgot to text. That was probably it. He wasn’t like this, he wouldn’t just not show. Well… Actually, Patton didn’t know him all that well. He’d only met him last week and they had exchanged numbers and… But still, no one just did this to people, right? 

He was starting to get more and more discouraged as the waitress came by yet again to ask if he’d just like to order or if he still wanted to wait for his date to arrive. He just gave a sad smile and shook his head, telling her he’d give him just a little longer.. He was sure he’d be here any moment. 

Several moments passed, of course. Nothing. Well.. Nothing he expected, at least. Only a few more minutes went by before someone Patton had never seen before plopped down in the seat across from him. 

The stranger reached out, softly taking one of Patton’s hands in both of his own and giving him a sad smile look before opening his mouth to speak, his voice just a bit louder than necessary for only Patton to hear. 

“My darling, my heart, my stars.. My entire universe. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I became so completely and entirely lost on my way here, fighting to make my way to you. But that is absolutely no excuse for how long I have kept you waiting. Please, if you can find it in your beautiful heart to forgive me… Allow me to make it up to you as best as I possibly can.” 

Patton had never heard something so beautifully spoken.. Not directed so specifically to him, at least. His cheeks had darkened to a deep red, watching this beautiful man before him so clearly doing this to help. 

“…Of course, I.. Thank you, love.” Patton said softly, looking at him thankfully. 

The stranger’s perfect lips spread into a gorgeous grin, him leaning in slightly and whispering. “I’m Roman, whoever didn’t show is an absolute fool, I’m so sorry. But.. I’d be more than happy to buy you dinner.” 

Patton’s smile grew to match Roman’s. “…I’d love that, thank you. …I’m Patton. And..” He drew in a small breath, trying to find in himself to be somewhat bold. “…I mean, I did plan on having a date tonight.. I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to.. That still happening.” 

Roman leaned his head down a bit, pulling the hand that he still held to his lips to kiss Patton’s knuckles and earning him a giggle from the adorable man before him. “Oh, now that I can definitely take care of.” 


End file.
